Problem: Multiply. ${5}\times{6}=$
Answer: Let's visualize to help us solve. The number line shows ${5}$ equal jumps of ${6}$ units. $0$ $6$ $12$ $18$ $24$ $30$ $+6$ $+6$ $+6$ $+6$ $+6$ ${5} \times {6} = \underbrace{{6} + {6}+ {6}+ {6} + {6}}_{{5}{\text{ sixes}}} = 30}$ ${5}\times{6}=30}$